Molestando al Rey
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: No hay nada más entretenido en algunos momentos que molestar a aquel Rey egocéntrico y un poco tonto, y que mejor que usar los celos como ataque definitivo.


**Aquí un nuevo fic del Rey de la Cancha, yo sé que hay muchas que mueren por sus huesitos ejejjejeje pues bueno espero les guste.**

 **Simbología:**

 **(T/N): tu nombre**

 **(T/A):tu aoellido**

 **(C/C):color de cabello**

 **(C/O):color de ojos**

 **creo que son las únicas que hay :P**

* * *

 _ **Molestando al Rey**_

Molestar al Rey de la Cancha se había transformado en el hobbie favorito de (T/N), es que las expresiones del chico le hacían mucha gracia, bueno y el ser amiga de Tsukishima potenciaba el no dejar tranquilo al pelinegro.

-ne! Kei, Kei, Kei, Kei-comenzó a chinchar a su amigo quien estaba recostado junto a ella bajo la sombra de un árbol, el rubio escuchaba música y le prestaba leve atención a la chica, ambos esperaban a que Yamaguchi volviese de comprar zumos para ambos-KEI! Te estoy hablando-comenzaba a desesperarse.

-qué quieres Piojo-chan?-fue la respuesta cansina del pelirrubio.

-hoy iras a entrenamiento verdad? Puedo ir contigo?-le pregunto con una sonrisa radiante.

-Sí, Piojo-chan, vas a molestar al rey de nuevo?- entre abrió uno de sus ojos para ver como un leve rubor se acentuaba en las mejillas de la chica.

-ya sabes que es mi pasatiempo favorito- le dio una sonrisa radiante

-ne? Piojo-chan, por qué no aceptas que te gusta el rey- le pregunto sacando sus audífonos e incorporándose en el lugar para verla de frente.

-…- el rostro de la chica se sonrojo hasta las orejas-d…de…de que hablas, eso es imposible, a mí solo me agrada molestarlo, como tú también lo haces- desvió la mirada de su amigo para que ya no siguiera.

-lo que tú digas- le dio una sonrisa ladina.

-(T/N)-chan, Tsukki, aquí tienen sus zumos- el de pecas llego dándole a cada uno lo que había pedido- por cierto (T/N)-chan el sensei de matemáticas me pidió que te dijera que lo fueras a ver.

-Piojo-chan volviste a olvidar tu tarea.

-claro que no-hizo un mohín- de seguro es por mi examen del lunes en el que me corrigió una respuesta mal, bien voy al salón de maestros, nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

-adiós (T/N)-chan- se sentó al lado del rubio y sorbió de su propio zumo- es idea mía o dijo que nos veríamos en el entrenamiento?- le pregunto a su amigo.

-sí, eso dijo, al parecer esta un tanto obsesionada con el Rey- sonrío socarronamente.

-será que a (T/N)-chan le está gustando Kageyama?-miro un tanto sorprendido al rubio.

-qué importa?- fue su respuesta y se volvió acostar en la hierba.

.

.

Dentro del instituto (T/N) caminaba hacia la oficina de maestros, iba pensando en lo que había conversado con su amigo, le agradaba estar con Kageyama, más que estar con él le gustaba molestarle y que su atención ya no sea el voleibol sino también ella, pero de ahí a que le guste, eso era imposible, no podía estar pasando, iba pensando en ello cuando de una de las aulas salió el chico, e iba concentrado leyendo una hoja, ella al verlo sin pensarlo y como si fuese automático se acercó a él y le arrebato la hoja que llevaba.

-qué es tan interesante, Rey?- le sonrío a un desconcertado Kageyama, quien al ver de quien se trataba dio un suspiro cansino.

-no molestes (T/N), y dame eso- tendió la mano para que la chica le entregase lo pedido.

-pues no me da gana-le mostro la lengua y puso el papel tras su espalda.

-qué me la des-se acercó a ella, quien en un movimiento rápido estiro su brazo hacia atrás para que el pelinegro no la pudiera tomar.

-no te alteres Rey, ya deberías saber que soy una insubordinada y tus ordenes no me afectan- le sonrío autosuficiente.

-deja de llamarme rey- una venita asomo en la sien del chico- y dame eso que no es de tu incumbencia- trato nuevamente de quitársela.

-venga déjame ver qué es- en una rápida huida quedo lejos de las manos del pelinegro-o vaya sí que tienes problemas con algunas materias- una gota cayó por su sien, mientras el de ojos oscuros desviaba su mirada- sobre todo en inglés.

-los japoneses no deberían hablar inglés y punto- mascullo.

-mmm… ne Rey, te propongo un trato- se acercó a él para mirarlo a los ojos y ver esa irritación que le causaba que le llamase rey- anda qué dices?

-deja de decirme rey- la fulmino con los ojos- no quiero ningún trato contigo (T/N), ahora dame eso- extendió la mano para quitarle la hoja.

-venga Kageyama-kun, yo te ayudo con tus estudios y tú me concedes un deseo, que mejor oferta te pueden hacer, se por Kei que Yachi-chan los ayudo la vez pasada, y si no recuerdas yo también estoy en una clase avanzada, y que conste que no te he dicho rey- sonrío con malicia.

-qué es lo que quieres (T/N)- le pregunto a secas.

-je,je, quiero que me presentes al capitán de Seijou, Oikawa Tooru…

-ME NIEGO!- alzo la voz dejando perpleja a la muchacha

-pero por qué, eres quien más lo conoce, anda solo me lo presentas y ya, venga Kageyama-kun, además tú tienes todas las de ganar, soy muy buena enseñando a los demás- le rogo tomándolo de uno d los brazos.

-pero por qué Oikawa-san? No soy el único que lo conoce, pídeselo a Hinata, el idiota ese de seguro dirá que sí de inmediato- mascullo al fin logrando quitarle al hoja con sus calificaciones.

-pero te lo estoy pidiendo a ti Kageyama-kun-le sonrío-que tal si a esta propuesta le sumo que dejare de molestarte por el tiempo en que te esté enseñando, o sea que hasta que empiecen los exámenes.

-…-el pelinegro lo medito por unos minutos, miro a la chica que estaba atenta a lo que diría, por alguna razón a pesar de lo mucho que lo irritaba, había veces en que se mantenía esperando a que ella llegase a hablarle- está bien acepto, pero no prometo nada con respecto a Oikawa-san.

-tu solo inténtalo, bien yo voy al salón de maestros, nos vemos Kageyama-kun-le hizo una señal con la mano y se fue.

El pelinegro se le quedo viendo hasta que entro al salón, meditaba la ganancias que traería ese extraño trato con la peli (C/C), reconocía que le dejara de molestar por unos días era algo relajante, el que tenga que contactarse con Oikawa era lo más molesto- de todos por qué justamente Oikawa-san- dio un suspiro y se encamino a comprar una cajita de leche.

.

.

En el entrenamiento Kageyama se veía más amargado que de costumbre o eso pensaban todos sus compañeros de equipo, es que no podía dejar de pensar en el trato que le había propuesto (T/N), o más bien quería entender por qué justamente debía comunicarse con Oikawa y por qué eso precisamente era lo que le molestaba, mientras más profundo se iba en sus pensamientos, su rostro se fruncía cada vez más, y no escuchaba nada de lo que los demás decía, era como si estuviese haciendo sus levantadas en automático, ni siquiera los comentarios sarcásticos de Tsukishima, lo hacían reaccionar y mucho menos el par de balonazos que Hinata le lanzó a la cabeza, sus respuesta iban de _"no hay problema"_ a simples monosílabos, pero siempre hay alguien que esta para romper aquellas ensoñaciones.

-…yama-kun, Kageyama-kun, REY!- se cansó de llamarlo por su nombre y le grito, el chico clavo de forma severa sus ojos en la peli (C/C)

-dijiste que ya no me dirías así- le recrimino- qué quieres.

-solo traerte de vuelta del mundo de los sueños, por si no te has dado cuenta todos ya se están marchando eres el único que está aquí parado como idiota sin moverte.

-…- el chico miro a su alrededor y era verdad ya todos se habían marchado y estaba solo en medio de la cancha-pero qué…

-qué pasa Rey estas extraño- le sonrío.

-prometiste no llamarme así (T/N), acaso no fuiste tú quien propuso el trato- se acercó peligrosamente a la chica, haciendo que retrocediese unos pasitos.

-ah sí, pues es la costumbre Kageyama-kun, además empieza a correr desde que yo comience a enseñarte, así que por hoy puedo seguir llamándote como me plazca-puso sus manos a la espalda y se giró juguetonamente, pero no predijo que el pelinegro la tomara por su codo y la girara hacia él.

-quiero entender una cosa, por qué quieres que te presente a Oikawa-san?- él seguía acercándose a ella sin darse cuenta la tenía pegada a él, haciendo que las mejillas de (T/N) se colorearan de inmediato.

-pues, pues por qué no? Digo es un chico guapo y si conozco a alguien que me lo presente debo aprovecharlo- trato de caminar hacia atrás y alejarse un poco de él.

-eso no es una respuesta…

-oeeee! Kageyama levanta balones para mí-llego gritando Hinata haciendo que ambos se separasen por instinto- eh? Qué hacían-les pregunto ya que (T/N) se encontraba completamente sonrojada y Kageyama tenía aún más fruncido el ceño.

-na…na…nada Hinata-kun, solo nos poníamos de acuerdo el horario en que comenzaríamos a estudiar mañana para los exámenes, supe que a ti te enseñara Yachi-chan, veo que no pierdes el tiempo Hinata-kun- le dio una sonrisa cómplice y levanto sus cejas para molestar al chico y desviar la atención de ellos.

-sí, no- comenzó a ponerse nervioso el pelinaranja haciendo que la chica riera.

-bueno, bueno, yo ya me voy a casa Kei y Yamaguchi me deben estar esperando, nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo para estudiar Re… esto Kageyama-kun- salio casi corriendo del gimnasio con la cara aun sonrojada- _qué rayos fue ese acercamiento tan repentino del Rey,y por qué estoy tan nerviosa, aaaaggggg esto se me va air de las manos, calma (T/N) calma_ \- se regañó mentalmente la peli (C/C).

.

.

Habían pasado ya tres días en que (T/N) le llevaba enseñando a Kageyama y era verdad que era buena explicando las cosas, especialmente al cabezota ojiazul que tenía por estudiante, los recuerdos de ese nervosismo que sintió en el gimnasio aun rondaban su cabeza pero los dejaba pasar, se enfocaba en que el chico aprendiera y en que estuviese intentando contactar al armador de Seijou, algo que el azabache le había dicho era un poco complicado, ya que su relación con este era un poco tensa. Pero creía que estaba por lograr algo al Oikawa contestar una de sus tantas llamadas.

-(T/N)-le llamo el azabache mientras entraba al salón de esta para comenzar su sesión de estudios- Oikawa-san me ha dicho que si lo quieres conocer vayas este sábado al centro comercial que te estará esperando ahí- e solto con el ceño fruncido a la chica que bebía una caja de leche, la noticia le hizo escupir lo que había sorbido empapando la cara del ojiazul- qué ra…

-lo, lo, lo siento, de verdad me conseguiste una cita con Oikawa Touru-lo miro anonadada y con un pañuelo comenzó a secar la cara del chico.

-no era eso lo que querías, bueno querías que te lo presentara pero él se ofreció a hacerlo- se encogió de hombros.

No dijeron nada más con respecto a eso, pero Kageyama aún no entendia por qué todas las chicas querían salir con Oikawa, en especial no entendía por qué le molestaba que de esas chicas (T/N) también fuese parte, dio un suspiro y siguió prestando atención a lo que la oji (C/O) le explicaba calmada, él veía como ella acomodaba algunos mechones tras su oreja mientras hablaba, sus facciones cuando le enseñaba no veía a aquella chica molesta que llegaba a los entrenamientos a fastidiarlo.

-me estas escuchando?-levanto la mirada al chico quien estaba un tanto ido, pero este asintió lentamente y ella siguió explicando.

.

.

Los exámenes habían pasado y con eso llego el fin de semana es decir el día en que (T/N) se encontraría con Oikawa, no estaba para nada nerviosa, Kageyama le informo que el capitán de Seijou la estaría esperando a las once en la entrada del centro comercial, la chica se vistió cómodamente y salió con calma a su ¿cita?, era su primera cita y no estaba una pizca nerviosa, le había comentado a Kei sobre eso, pero como a su amigo le daba lo mismo ese tipo de cosas le dijo que quizás era normal, en tanto Tadashi estaba como quinceañera emocionada por su amiga, pero tampoco entendía cuándo se había fijado en el capitán de Seijou, él como Tsukishima podían asegurara que quien le gustaba a su amiga era Kageyama, pero le desearon suerte y que si pasaba algo les llamase.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro vio un gran circulo de chicas rodeando a alguien y pudo adivinar que ahí se encontraba su cita, dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el tumulto, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar una figura conocida para ella y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro, en medio de unos arbustos pudo distinguir a nada más y nada menos que Kageyama Tobio observándola, como la vez que intento espiar a Seijou llevaba un jersey con capucha, mascarilla y unos lentes de sol oscuros, dio una risita y siguió su camino hacia su cita.

-ejem, ejem-se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de quienes estaban rodeando al chico pelicastaño- disculpen pero creo que Oikawa-san me espera.

-oh! Tú debes ser (T/A) (T/N)-chan, Tobio-chan me dijo que eras bonita pero no tanto- el comentario la hizo sonrojar, qué Rey había dicho qué? eso la hizo sonreír- bien chicas lo siento pero el día de hoy saldré con (T/N)-chan, nos vemos- se despidió con la mano y tomo a la chica de la mano y se adentraron al centro comercial, fueron a un puesto donde vendieran malteadas para después sentarse a conversar- y bien (T/N)-chan para que me querías conocer, debe ser uy importante para que Tobio-chan haya dejado su orgullo y me haya prácticamente rogado para que te conociera- por supuesto sabía que exageraba pero le hacía gracia, pensar en las veces que tuvo que llamar a su ex senpai el pelinegro.

-la verdad Oikawa-san, es que…- por el rabillo del ojo vio al pelinegro removerse entre unos pilares.

-déjame adivinarlo (T/N)-chan, me has visto jugar y has quedado prendada de mi estilo y genialidad, lo sé cualquiera lo haría, y por la insistencia de Tobio, creo que debe ser por lo enamorada que estas de mí, por eso has recurrido a tu amigo para que me contactase, oh (T/N)-chan aquí me tienes para que me confieses todos tus sentimientos y…

-solo quería fastidiar al Rey de una forma más creativa- solo casi con aburrimiento.

-qué, qué has dicho?- su cara se desencajo al escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

-lo qué has escuchado, cuando le propuse enseñarle para los exámenes y le mencioné que la única condición era que nos presentara, su cara mostro expresiones realmente interesantes, lamento utilizar su tiempo en mis juegos con el Rey Oikawa-san y agradezco haya cumplido mi capricho- se levantó e hiso una reverencia-pues creo que hay muchas chicas que quieran utilizar este tiempo con usted así que le diré a alguna de ella si quiere seguir con esto, yo ya me voy a casa- estaba por darse media vuelta pero el castaño que se sentía un tanto ofendido la tomo del codo e hiso que se girara bruscamente- qué ra…

-no puedes llegar y soltarme todo eso (T/N)-chan, quiero mi compensación, pues veras me siento utilizado, y como yo lo veo solo querías sacarle celos a Tobio-chan, será que a (T/N)-chan le gusta el Rey de la cancha- puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica recorriéndola hasta llegar al mentón de esta para alzarlo y que lo mire a los ojos- dime (T/N)-chan, he acertado-

-…- las mejillas de la chica ardían, es que no podía negar que el castaño era guapo y que estuviese tan cerca de ella le incomodaba, por alguna razón su cerebro recordó cuando Kageyama estuvo así de cerca de ella, lo que hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran aún más- déjese de bromas Oikawa-san ya me he disculpado y pues le puedo invitar a comer así lo, lo compenso.

-el problema (T/N)-chan es que no estoy bromeando- diciendo eso comenzó acercar su rostro al de la chica.

-…- estaba inmóvil, no quería montar un escándalo en ese lugar, pero tampoco quería que su primer beso fuese así, con un chico que ni siquiera le gustaba, estaba por besarla cuando sintió que era jalada y separada bruscamente de los brazos del capitán de Seijou.

-creo que ya se ha terminado tu cita (T/N), y además aún tengo un examen el lunes y debes ayudarme- aunque las palabras iban dirigidas a ella, la mirada de él estaba clavada en Oikawa, quien tenía dibujada una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-oh! A aparecido el caballero de brillante armadura- rezongó

-nos vamos, hasta luego- se inclinó el pelinegro y se llevó aun tomada del brazo a (T/N).

-ya no me utilicen para sus juegos ustedes dos- les grito y se sentó a beber su batido- tsk, yo también quiero una chica linda que haga estupideces por mí- mascullo.

.

.

Kageyama no aflojaba ni un milímetro el agarre, ya había recorrido varías cuadras pero ninguno había dicho nada, hasta que (T/N) se frenó para recuperar un poco el aliento.

-qué ha sido todo eso Rey?- le increpo-por qué me estabas siguiendo?

-…- él se volteo a verla y suspiro- la verdad tampoco lo sé, pero estaba muy molesto desde que mencionaste que querías conocer a Oikawa-san, a pesar de que me irrites cada vez que me llamas Rey, no quería que tu atención estuviese en otra persona, y cuando me di cuenta ya te había seguido- desvió su cara para que no pudiera ver el sonrojo que se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

-… pffff!- (T/N) no aguanto y comenzó a reír- eso, eso que describes se llaman celos Kageyama-kun, estabas celoso, será acaso que te gusto Tobio-kun.

-…- el corazón del chico dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre de entre los labios de la oji (C/O) y su sonrojo fue más intenso-puede que sí.

-pero sabes Tobio-kun, creo que ta…tam…también me gustas- su voz se fue tornando en un susurro.

Ambos se miraron intensamente y en segundos Kageyama la tenía pegada a él pero esta vez la miraba a los ojos, retiro unos mechones de la cara de (T/N), posicionando su mano en la nuca de esta y acerco su rostro al de ella, (T/N) puso sus manos en el pecho del chico, no para empujarlo sino para estar más cómoda y puso sentir el galopar de su corazón, lo cual la hizo sonreír y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos ansiando sentir el contacto de los labios del pelinegro, el contacto no se dejó esperar más y en esos instantes Kageyama Tobio le estaba dando su primer beso a (T/N), con su otra mano afianzo el agarre en la cintura de la chica y la apego más hacia él, luego de unos momentos se separaron para tomar aire, el beso había sido cálido y delicado, un poco inexperto, pero para ambos fue el mejor. Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente para luego abrazarse.

-si definitivamente me gustas- dijo la chica separándose un poco de él.

-(T/N) ya no me digas Rey- le pidió él soltando el agarre para comenzar a caminar, mientras enlazaban sus dedos.

-eso mi queridísimo Rey es algo que deberé pensar muy bien- le saco la lengua e intento correr, pero él no se lo permitió.

-pues haré que lo dejes de decir- la tomo por la cintura para que no escapase y la volvió a besar, así siguieron el camino de vuelta a casa entre juegos y peticiones del pelinegro para que dejara de llamarlo por aquel apodo molesto.

.

.

(T/N) al llegar a su casa después de que el pelinegro la dejara en esta, corrió a su habitación para bombardear de información a sus amigos, quienes la felicitaron (Yamaguchi) o le dijeron que tenía pésimo gusto (Tsukishima), y pues bueno tendrían que aguantarse toda la emoción que (T/N) llevaba.

* * *

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de molestar al rey ejejeje y si alguien penso que se vio freo usar a Oikawa pues yo también ejejej pero, vamos que es el gran rey y chicas no le faltaran o podemos consolarlo ejejejej, buneo ya me voy espero me dejen comentarios por aquí besooos y abrazos**


End file.
